Little Short of Being
by daffodila
Summary: Ia bilang, ia sudah lupa. Ia bilang, hidupnya terus berputar dan tak mungkin terhenti karena satu lelaki. Ia bilang, Sasuke sudah tak ada di hatinya. Kemudian kenyataan beranjak. Adanya satu tatapan dan satu panggilan, "Sakura," yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa semua pernyataannya adalah salah besar. Canon. Post 699. Two-shot. Written specially for heyhoskylarks :)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Canon. Post 699.

Written specially for heyhoskylarks. Niatnya buat kado, tapi telat banget hehe :p

.

.

.

Sakura menutup buku materi mengenai anatomi yang sudah dibacanya selama dua jam. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Lensa matanya tak berakomodasi ketika ia mengangkat dagu dan menjatuhkan pandangan ke dinding putih di seberang ruangan. Punggungnya ia senderkan ke bahu kursi yang didudukinya.

Besok ia akan melakukan sebuah operasi bagi seorang warga sipil. Tenaganya adalah tenaga yang paling dibutuhkan dan dipercayai. Sebagai seorang ninja medis terbaik di angkatannya, wajar saja jika ia menjadi yang sangat diandalkan. Meski begitu, itu tak membuat Sakura menjadi seseorang yang besar kepala. Ia tak pernah puas dalam menambah ilmu dan kemampuan medisnya, juga berbagi pada orang-orang. Seperti padi, semakin kaya maka semakin merunduk.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuat Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia merapikan mejanya yang dipenuhi buku-buku tebal yang terbuka. Kemudian ia berkata, "Masuk."

Shizune 'lah yang masuk melewati ambang pintu. Sakura tersenyum sopan ke arahnya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, sedikit merasa malu karena kelihatan sedang bersantai di jam kerjanya—sebenarnya sekarang memang bukan _shift_-nya, tetapi tetap saja ini adalah wilayah bekerjanya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Shizune.

"Sakura, _Rokudaime-sama_ memintamu untuk datang ke kantornya," kata Shizune.

"Oh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, sedikit terkejut dengan pesan yang disampaikan Shizune, selaku penasihat Hokage. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia bertemu dengan gurunya saat masih di Tim Tujuh itu. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Terlebih Kakashi, menjadi seorang hokage tentu saja bukanlah pekerjaan yang lengang.

Shizune sedikit mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Dan kalaupun aku tahu, aku tetap tak bisa menyampaikannya di sini, Sakura," katanya sembari terkekeh pelan.

Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan, merasa pertanyaannya sedikit melanggar prosedur ninja. "Oh! Tentu saja! Baik, aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih," kata Sakura. Ia tersenyum kemudian sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Shizune mengangguk. "Baik, aku duluan, Sakura."

"Ya."

Setelah Shizune meninggalkan ruangan, Sakura segera mengganti pakaiannya. Kemudian ia menumpuk bukunya dan ditaruh di dalam laci. Ia memperbaiki penampilannya—menarik ujung terusan merah marun yang dikenakannya ke bawah, menyeka keringat dengan tisu, memperkuat ikatan _hitai-ate_, dan menyisir rambut menggunakan sela-sela jemari.

Sakura meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah menitipkan pesan bahwa ia dipanggil oleh _Hokage_. Kakinya melangkah dengan lebar karena tak ingin terlambat dalam memenuhi panggilan dari orang nomor satu di Konoha. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa orang.

Kantor _Hokage _sudah berada di depan mata. Sakura segera menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu sebelum membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Yang mengisi ruangan itu adalah Kakashi, Shizune, serta Naruto. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kemudian tersenyum ketika ia menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam ruangan itu.

"Halo, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hai, Naruto. Kau dipanggil ke mari juga?" kata Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Ya."

"Sudah cukup sapa menyapanya." Bahu Sakura maupun Naruto seketika menegang ketika menyadari kata-kata itu disampaikan oleh siapa. Mereka merasa salah tempat sekarang. Tidak seharusnya mereka bertingkah seringan itu di dalam kantor _Hokage_. Keduanya menatap takut-takut ke arah Sang _Rokudaime_.

Menangkap ekspresi tak biasa di wajah kedua _shinobi _terbaik di Konoha membuat Kakashi terkekeh kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda, tidak usah kaku begitu," katanya. Ia memejamkan mata sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. Bahunya melemas kembali. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama tersenyum canggung.

"Jadi ... kenapa kau memanggil kami, _Sensei_?" tanya Naruto mewakili pertanyaan keduanya.

Sakura menatap lurus wajah Kakashi, menunggu jawaban yang bisa ia tebak pasti sebuah misi.

"Ada misi kelas A yang harus kalian jalani lusa," kata Kakashi sembari membuka tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. "Aku sengaja memberi tahu kalian lebih awal agar kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu dan mengosongkan jadwal," tatapannya berdireksi ke Sakura, "terutama kau, Sakura."

"Ah, ya, aku ada operasi besok, tapi lusa tentu saja bisa," kata Sakura.

"Harus bisa," kata Kakashi. "Kau yang harus menemani Naruto di misi ini."

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. "Dan kau Naruto—"

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" potong Naruto.

"Naruto! Jaga sikapmu, kau ini sedang berbicara dengan _Rokudaime_!" tegur Sakura.

"Eh, iya. Maaf, _Sensei_."

Kakashi tertawa. "Kau memang belum berubah, Naruto." Ia merapikan tumpukan kertas yang dipegangnya dengan cara mengetuk sisi-sisinya ke meja, kemudian ditaruhnya lagi di atasnya. "Lusa, pagi-pagi sekali, kalian harus datang ke sini. Urusan kalian sudah selesai. Sekarang, silakan membubarkan diri," kata Kakashi.

"_Hai_," jawab Naruto dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Mereka mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oh, ya, Sakura," panggil Kakashi.

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Ya, _Sensei_?"

"Istirahatlah yang cukup setelah operasi besok. Sekarang pun kau terlihat kelelahan," nasihat Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum hingga sudut matanya mengerut. "Ah, tentu, _Sensei_. Terima kasih," kata Sakura.

"Hn."

.

Operasi yang dilakukan Sakura berjalan lancar, namun cukup banyak menguras tenaganya. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, dan ia sama sekali belum istirahat, bahkan ia baru saja tiba di apartemennya. Sakura mematut diri di hadapan cermin di kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusam, betul-betul mencirikan bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang berat. Beberapa bagian rambutnya mengembang, bekas diikat tinggi.

Ia melepas _hitai-ate_-nya lalu menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jemari. Kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia kembali membuka buku-buku medis. Dibacanya hingga satu jam berlalu. Ketika matanya mulai terasa lelah, ia mengangkat dagu. Matanya menangkap sebuah kalender yang menempel di dinding. Di samping tanggal hari ini, ada sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, mengingat-ngingat arti dari tanggal itu sehingga perlu dilingkari segala. Tak butuh satu menit hingga ia sadari sesuatu. Matanya membulat ketika ia teringat akan misi yang harus dijalani esok hari. Misi kelas A pula! Sakura yakin misi ini tak akan selesai dalam satu atau dua hari. Ia menepuk dahi ketika ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengabaikan nasihat dari Kakashi kemarin.

Sakura segera mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Ia segera menutup mata dan berharap istirahatnya kali ini cukup untuk menghadapi misi esok hari.

.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah siap di gerbang utama Konoha dengan masing-masing ransel yang menempel di punggung mereka. Ada satu orang warga sipil yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia bukan orang penting, tetapi yang dibawanya merupakan satu hal yang penting, sehingga bisa mengundang para ninja bayaran untuk melukai orang itu demi benda yang dibawanya.

Namanya Teppei. Sebelum berangkat pun, Naruto dan Sakura bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Teppei adalah seseorang yang tak bisa menjaga kata-katanya. Sama seperti Sai saat mereka baru bertemu. Selama misi, ia terus menerus berkata jujur yang bersifat sarkastik, padahal itu sama sekali tak perlu diucapkan. Meski kesal setengah mati, Naruto dan Sakura tetap harus menahan diri demi bagusnya laporan misi.

Semenjak melewati gerbang desa Konoha hingga menjelang malam berada di tengah-tengah hutan, untungnya tidak ada musuh yang menyerang. Teppei merasa beruntung akan itu, namun sedikit membuat Naruto merasa tidak berguna. Hingga benda yang Naruto dan Sakura pun tak ketahui apa itu sampai di tujuan pun, tak ada satu pun yang mengusik perjalanan mereka kecuali turunnya hujan. Ada, sebenarnya. Tapi itu tak seberapa. Ninja bayaran itu bisa kalah dengan mudahnya, dilawan oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

Dunia ninja sudah benar-benar mendekati kedamaian rupanya. Naruto bersyukur akan itu karena mengalaminya sendiri.

Mereka bertiga kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat. Sebelum menginjak tempat tinggal masing-masing, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk laporan ke kantor _Hokage_. Laporan yang bisa mereka sampaikan merupakan laporan yang bagus, terbukti dari tak segores luka pun yang melintang di kulit ketiganya.

Teppei tak ikut melapor, tentu saja. Itulah yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura terkejut akan kehadiran lelaki itu di balik pintu kantor _Hokage_.

"Sedari kemarin, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tetapi, aku tahan karena takut merusak konsentrasi kalian dalam menjalankan misi, dan akan membahayakan diriku sendiri," kata Teppei.

Naruto geram. Sedikit kesal dengan cara bicara Teppei yang kesannya sangat sombong. "Apa maumu?" tanya Naruto. Sakura segera menepuk pundak Naruto untuk menenangkan.

"Kalian ini anggota Tim Tujuh, bukan? Naruto, Sakura, dan ... Sasuke?"

Bahu Sakura menegang saat nama Sasuke disebut. Seketika ia menjadi turut awas akan kata-kata Teppei selanjutnya, menemani Naruto yang sudah sejak awal sudah merasa begitu.

"Ya," jawab Sakura dengan suara serak. Secepat cahaya, Sasuke memenuhi pikirannya. Kali ini, bukan dalam artian bagus.

"Jadi, kalian teman dari si pengkhianat i—" Kata-kata Teppei terputus ketika Sakura menampar pipinya hingga menimbulkan suara.

"Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Sakura. Kali ini, Naruto yang memegangi bahu Sakura. Naruto sama marahnya dengan Sakura, giginya menggertak, tetapi ia bisa menahan amarahnya sendiri. Ada amarah Sakura yang harus ia bantu untuk diredam.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke dan kau tak berhak berkata hal-hal buruk tentangnya!" bentak Sakura lagi. Air mata mulai membasahi ujung matanya.

"Heh," Teppei mengusap bekas tamparan Sakura, "tetapi, faktanya ia memang _missing-nin_, bukan? Sama seperti pengkhianat," katanya lagi.

Sebelum Sakura menyentuh Teppei lagi dengan keras, Naruto sudah menahan dari belakang. Ia mencari mata Teppei dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi. Misi sudah selesai. Kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan kami. Jadi, silakan pulang," kata Naruto, berusaha tenang. Meskipun giginya masih menggertak kuat.

Teppei mendecih dan segera meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berada di dalam emosi yang meletup-letup. Setelah Teppei menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, emosi Sakura pecah melalui tangisan. Ia memeluk Naruto erat-erat dan membasahi kain yang melapisi dadanya. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura, kemudian berkata, "Sudah, Sakura-chan. Sudah."

.

"Tapi, Teppei memang ada benarnya, Sakura," kata Ino setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat dagu kemudian menatap Ino lurus-lurus. "Itu dulu," Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, "Sekarang ia _sudah_ bukan pengkhianat lagi. Ia ada di pihak kita, Konoha," katanya. Ia sudah jauh lebih tenang sehingga bisa menanggapi kata-kata Ino dengan kepala dingin.

"Yah," Ino mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Kau benar. Tapi, coba kau pikirkan lagi. Teppei itu salah satu dari warga sipil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Hingga saat ini, ia masih menganggap Sasuke begitu. Aku yakin pikirannya tak jauh berbeda dengan warga lainnya. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Sakura?" katanya.

Sakura mendesah. "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi apa?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia memegang kedua pundak Sakura. "Sakura, jangan katakan kau masih mau menunggu Sasuke," katanya.

Sakura menunduk. "Aku memang mau begitu."

Ino mendesah lelah. "Sakura ... kau harus lebih realistis. Kau harus ingat posisimu sekarang. Aku sudah menikah, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba juga. Bahkan, Chouji pun sudah menikah. Kau mau begini terus hingga Sasuke kembali? Diam, jangan protes dulu. Aku hanya mau kau menjawab pertanyaanku, kau tahu kapan Sasuke akan kembali?" kata Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap teh dalam cangkirnya dengan tatapan tak bermakna. "Aku ..."

"Tidak tahu, kan?" potong Ino.

"Ino, sudah cukup." Sakura mengangkat dagunya. Ia menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Kau boleh bilang aku tidak realistis jika status Sasuke masih seorang kriminal. Dan ... kau harus mengerti kalau ini adalah urusanku," katanya telak.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku hari ini. Dan terima kasih juga traktirnya," kata Sakura. Ia tersenyum polos kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Ino tercengang. Dan beberapa detik setelah Sakura pergi, ia baru sadar bahwa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu tentang traktir yang sama sekali tidak disepakati.

.

Kata beberapa orang yang Sakura temui, ibunya mencarinya. Maka dari itu, hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya saja. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia terakhir berkunjung ke sana karena kesibukkannya. Mumpung sedang lengang jam kerja—ia diberi waktu istirahat karena baru selesai menjalani misi dan selesai melakukan operasi besar—ia akan mengisi waktu luangnya bersama orangtua.

Ketika ia tiba di rumahnya, yang ada di sana hanyalah ibunya. Ayahnya belum pulang. Sakura memeluk ibunya erat sekali. Ia rindu pada ibunya. Mereka berbincang-bincang di sofa yang berada di ruang keluarga. Ada banyak yang mau Sakura ceritakan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sakura baru saja selesai menceritakan tentang pernikahan Ino dan Sai, dan saat itu Sakura baru menyadari bahwa adanya perubahan suasana di antara mereka.

"Ibu, ada apa? Oh, ya, tadi kata orang-orang di desa, Ibu mencariku," kata Sakura.

"Sakura ... teman-temanmu sudah menikah. Bagaimana denganmu?" kata Mebuki lirih.

Sakura tersentak. "Ibu ... aku ..." Ia menggantungkan suaranya di udara.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ya?"

Sakura bergeming. Ia tak berani menyuarakan pikirannya. Setiap kali nama Sasuke disebut, ia selalu merasa ada yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Tiga tahun terlewati semenjak perang berakhir, dan Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah memunculkan batang hidung di hadapan Sakura. Yang menjadi pegangan Sakura hanya satu, yaitu kata-kata terakhir sebelum Sasuke melakukan perjalanannya. Belum ada yang berubah ... hingga sekarang.

Sakura meremas kain yang melapisi lututnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada remasan kain itu. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan konversasi ini.

"Kenapa kau bertahan dengannya? Ia bukan orang baik, Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke itu musuh Konoha," kata Mebuki lagi.

Dalam hati, Sakura mengiyakan kata-kata Ino tadi padanya. Yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang adalah lawan bicaranya adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Tapi, Bu—"

"Sakura, realistislah sedikit."

Sakura semakin tersentak. Persis dengan kata-kata Ino. Kalau Ino saja yang bilang, barangkali itu bisa dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Masalahnya, yang mengatakannya barusan adalah ibunya sendiri. Apakah benar ia memang tidak realistis? Tapi, Sasuke sudah berjanji padanya akan kembali. Meski lelaki itu tak pernah memberi kepastian kapan, tapi Sakura tetap percaya.

"Dengarkan Ibu, sekali saja." Sakura semakin kehabisan kata-katanya. Cara ibunya berbicara seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pembangkang. Meski ibunya mengatakan secara implisit, tapi Sakura bisa menangkap makna yang terselip di sana. Dan Sakura mengakui bahwa selama ini ia memang sering kali melawan permintaan dari orangtuanya.

"Kau belum menjawab lamaran dari Tuan Kazekage, kan?" tanya Mebuki. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Terimalah, Sakura. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Realistislah. Sasuke belum tentu kembali ..."

Mata Sakura membasah. Sebelum setetes air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia beranjak dari duduknya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa suara.

Ibunya tak lagi menegur semenjak kamarnya ditutup. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Bantal itu semakin lama semakin basah, menampung air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menetes dari matanya.

Sakura tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam posisi itu. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah cahaya yang menyusup melalui jendelanya semakin menipis. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sakura menebak bahwa ibunya lah yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa menebak karena ia tak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sakura ..." Tebakannya salah. Suara berat itu adalah milik ayahnya.

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia mengusap matanya yang terasa gatal. Pandangannya dipenuhi oleh sosok ayahnya. Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ibumu sudah menceritakan semuanya," kata Kizashi.

Sakura tak menanggapi. Ia masih kehabisan suara.

"Itu pilihanmu, Sakura. Yang akan menjalani hidup ke depannya adalah dirimu sendiri. Tapi, coba pikirkan juga konsekuensi dari pilihanmu." Sakura mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya.

"Dan kau juga harus ingat apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melawan kata-kata ibumu," kata Kizashi lagi. Sakura bergeming. Ia teringat beberapa kali ia melawan perkataan orangtuanya, dan yang terjadi di akhirnya adalah sesuatu yang fatal. Ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Ayah tidak akan memaksakan pilihanmu. Ayah hanya akan mencoba membuka jalan untukmu memilih." Kizashi mengusap bagian belakang kepala Sakura. "Sekarang ... coba pikirkan baik-baik."

Air mata Sakura jatuh lagi. Kemudian ia memeluk ayahnya erat sekali. Sakura tahu ayahnya sebenarnya berpihak pada siapa. Ayahnya mencoba terlihat netral, tapi Sakura melihat ada faktor lainnya. Ia tahu, orangtuanya hanya menginginkan yang terbaik baginya. Dan Sakura tahu, pilihan orangtuanya memang yang terbaik jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun. Kecuali ... jika dilihat dari hati kecilnya.

Dalam satu hari, sudah ada tiga hal yang menunjukkan bahwa pilihannya untuk menunggu Sasuke lagi adalah satu kesalahan. Dan tak ada satu pun yang menunjukkan bahwa yang sudah dilakukannya adalah satu hal yang benar. Barangkali, ini memang petunjuk terbesarnya. Sakura harus memilih.

Ia akan berusaha berhenti mencintai Sasuke.

Ia harus berhenti mencintai Sasuke.

Dan ... ia akan menerima lamaran dari _Kazekage_.

.

Sakura tidak ingin bicara dengan Ino dulu. Ia takut Ino meledeknya karena sudah termakan kata-katanya sendiri. Tidak juga dengan kedua orangtuanya, meski ia sudah menuruti permintaan mereka. Sakura butuh teman bicara. Kemudian, pikirannya berlabuh pada Naruto. Ya, Naruto merupakan teman bicara yang paling tepat untuk saat ini. Naruto pun harus tahu soal pilihannya.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. Satu menit kemudian, pintu terbuka. Hinata 'lah yang membuka pintu itu.

"Halo, Hinata," sapa Sakura. "Apakah Naruto ada di rumah?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Halo, Sakura-chan. Ada, tunggu sebentar, ya. Silakan masuk dulu," kata Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kediaman Uzumaki.

Naruto datang beberapa menit setelahnya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Sakura-chan, ada apa? Tumben sekali datang kemari," tanya Naruto.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Naruto. Aku jadi tidak enak, tahu," kata Sakura. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Hehehe." Naruto terkekeh. "Maaf. Jadi, ada apa? Hey, kau habis menangis, ya?" kata Naruto setelah menyadari ada yang berbeda dari wajah Sakura. Matanya bengkak.

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto tentang menangis. "Ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Yah, tepatnya aku beritahu."

Wajah Naruto kelihatan lebih serius.

"Aku ... menerima lamaran dari Gaara."

Naruto tersentak. "Apa?! Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" katanya. Ia tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawab Sakura. Air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Sebelum ia menangis lagi, ia memejamkan mata erat-erat untuk menghalau jatuhnya air mata itu.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau mencintai Sasuke, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ia membuka matanya. "Sudah tidak lagi, Naruto," jawabnya nyaris berbisik.

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau bohong, Sakura-chan!" Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf. "Aku pernah mendengar Uchiha tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaannya. Maka, jika Sasuke bilang bahwa ia mencintaimu, ia benar-benar mencintaimu. Sama sepertimu. Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa jika seorang gadis mencintai seseorang, maka gadis itu benar-benar cinta. Itu berdasarkan dirimu sendiri, bukan? Maka dari itu aku tak percaya jika kau bilang kau sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke. Itu pasti bohong, aku tahu itu."

Bahu Sakura menegang. Ia merasa tenggorokannya serat. "Sasuke tidak pernah bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku, Naruto. Tidak pernah," katanya dengan suara serak.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin ..." kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Naruto." Sakura mengatur napasnya. "Aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi. Hidupku tidak mungkin terhenti karena satu lelaki, tahu," katanya dengan suara bergetar. Kemudian ia tertawa hambar.

Naruto masih bergeming. Ini pasti bukan Sakura. Ini tidak mungkin. Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Semua kata-kata Sakura benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Tapi, ia tak punya hak apapun untuk mengatur Sakura ini itu.

"Terserah padamu, Sakura-chan. Aku harap pilihanmu tidak salah," kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sakura.

Sakura tahu pilihannya tidaklah salah. Kesalahannya hanya satu, yaitu tidak berbicara dengan Naruto lebih awal. Ia nyaris menangis lagi, namun ditahannya. Naruto tidak boleh melihatnya menangis. Ia harus segera pulang.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Naruto. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untukku."

"Tapi Hinata-chan sedang membuatkan minum untukmu."

"Maaf, bukannya tidak menghargai. Tapi, aku sedang buru-buru. Maaf sekali. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Hinata."

Naruto mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, hati-hati, Sakura-chan!"

"_Jaa!_"

.

Ada satu hal yang sangat sulit Sakura percayai. Sasuke kembali. Sasuke benar-benar kembali. Sasuke kembali tepat di saat pernikahannya hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Ketika tiga hari sebelum Sakura akan meninggalkan Konoha.

Sakura berlari mencari Sasuke. Entah kenapa, kakinya tak bisa berhenti berlari. Ia berharap kabar itu hanyalah kabar angin, kabar yang tak bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya. Ia berharap ia tak bisa menemukan Sasuke di mana pun. Benar-benar berharap begitu.

"Sakura ..." Suara itu dibawa angin hingga membelai daun telinganya. Langkah Sakura berhenti._ Tidak mungkin_. Ia tak berani menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Suara itu memanggil namanya lagi. Sakura tahu, suara bariton itu hanya milik ... Sasuke.

Kabar itu benar.

Kabar itu bukan kabar angin.

Sasuke ada di sini.

Sakura merasa tak bisa menarik napasnya lagi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Telinganya tidak berbohong. Apa yang mengisi penglihatannya adalah Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar ada di sini. "Sasuke-kun ..." panggilnya lirih.

"Aku ... kembali, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Sasuke tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Bahunya bergetar. Isakan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya. Lututnya melemas hingga ia rasa tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Seharusnya, kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan membuatnya bahagia. Tetapi, nyatanya tidak. Kata-kata itu justru menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Sasuke ada di sini. Benar-benar ada di sini. Kehadirannya mengamini tuduhan Naruto yang menyatakan bahwa ia berbohong. Sakura ... memang masih mencintai Sasuke, hingga saat ini.

Sakura masih menahan lututnya agar masih bisa kokoh berdiri. Ia menunduk kemudian menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Kau memang kembali," katanya serak. Sasuke yang berada di sini memang sama sekali bukan keberuntungannya. Namun, ia tak bisa menghindar. Ia tak bisa bersikap buruk.

Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Ia heran kenapa Sakura menangis. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Rasanya canggung sekali. Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Relasinya juga masih berupa relasi canggung waktu itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Ini seharusnya tugas Sakura yang lebih banyak bicara dan bersikap supel.

Kakinya bergerak melangkah mendekati Sakura. Apa yang dilakukannya berdasarkan naluri yang mengalir di balik kulitnya. Jaraknya dengan Sakura tidak sejauh tadi. Jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka tidak mencapai satu meter.

Sasuke memerhatikan wajah Sakura. Ia mencari-cari penyebab tangis Sakura. Namun, nihil. Ia tak bisa membaca apa-apa di sana. Kali ini, Sakura sama sekali tidak seperti buku yang terbuka.

Pipi Sakura memerah ketika merasa diperhatikan begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang dicintainya, yang bisa membuatnya malu hanya karena sebuah tatapan.

"Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya. Tak sanggup menyelami mata hitam Sasuke.

Apa yang ada di dalam hati Sasuke adalah: "Kenapa kau menangis?" Tapi, lidahnya kelu saat hendak mengatakan itu. Rasanya sangat tidak sesuai dengan dirinya. Ia merasa malu. Maka dari itu, yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah: "Kau membiarkan rambutmu tetap pendek."

Sakura spontan memegangi ujung rambutnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ya ... rambut pendek ini adalah tanda perubahan hati untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Maksudku, saat ujian _Chuunin _dulu—ah, kurasa kau tidak ingat karena kau berada di bawah pengaruh—"

"Aku ingat," potong Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tak suka mengingat kenangan itu. Karena itu mengingatkannya akan kutukan yang diberikan Orochimaru padanya dulu. Tetapi, yang ini berbeda maknanya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada jemari yang memegangi ujung rambut merah muda itu. "Kau ... memotong rambutmu menggunakan _kunai _ketika dijambak ninja dari desa Bunyi."

Sakura merasa tersanjung. Sasuke mengingatnya. "Oh, aku tidak tahu kau mengingat hal sepele seperti itu," katanya pelan. Sedikit takut Sasuke akan tersinggung.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Itu tidak sepele," katanya.

Mata Sakura membulat. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan hingga terasa sakit. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa matanya membasah lagi. "Menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Hn."

Rasa yang ada di dada Sakura sekarang adalah rasa yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada. Kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya sekarang sejujurnya membuat hatinya merasa senang, namun logikanya membantah hingga kini hatinya terasa sakit. Wajar jika seorang gadis merasa bahagia karena kehadiran seseorang yang dicintainya di sampingnya. Tetapi, tidak jika gadis itu sudah memiliki tunangan yang bukan lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Sakura beharap Sasuke menghilang, tak ada di dekatnya, namun ia benar-benar tak bisa. Fakta bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke 'lah yang membantah hal itu.

Merasa terlalu lama diam dan itu terasa aneh bagi Sasuke maupun dirinya sendiri, Sakura membuka suara. "Kau mau ke mana sekarang, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku mau pulang, jika rumahku masih ada," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa. Barangkali, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke bukanlah kesalahan. Di sini Sakura tak berniat macam-macam. Sasuke hanyalah teman satu timnya, tidak lebih. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sebentar saja bersama Sasuke. Sebagai sebuah reuni, atau sebuah ... salam perpisahan. Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Ayo," kata Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan hingga ke tengah desa. Matahari sudah terbenam, cahayanya tergantikan oleh ratusan cahaya lampu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ada rasa khawatir yang tak ia mengerti.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau pulang saja," saran Sasuke.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau pikir umurku berapa? Dua belas?" protesnya.

"Kuantar kau pulang," kata Sasuke datar.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya, Sakura."

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia menengadahkan kepala ke langit. Benar juga, ini sudah malam. Daripada menimbulkan berita yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik ia pulang saja.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, Sasuke-kun. Kau belum tahu di mana apartemen baruku," kata Sakura.

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Sakura. Sesampai di sana, Sakura tidak langsung masuk begitu saja. Ia berhenti di depan pintu, menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Sasuke. Sakura berbalik, kemudian membuka mulut. "Sasuke-kun, kau besok kosong, kan? Ma-mau tidak temani aku seharian?" tanyanya gugup.

Sasuke terdiam. Jika jiwa saat ia masih berumur dua belas tahun masih ada di dalam tubuhnya, ia akan dengan mudahnya berkata, "Tidak." Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Ia tak bisa berkata begitu tanpa berpikir sebelumnya. Kali ini, ia mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Ya," jawabnya sedikit ragu. "Tapi, aku harus ke kantor _Hokage _terlebih dahulu."

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Tidak masalah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Dan terima kasih sudah ... kembali." Suaranya mengecil di pengujung kalimat.

Sasuke mengangguk. "_Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_."

.

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan segala urusannya dengan _Hokage_. Ia dengar, Naruto sedang menjalani misi. Padahal tadinya ia mau menyapa dan memberitahu sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu bahwa ia sudah kembali. Naruto 'lah satu-satunya anggota Tim Tujuh yang belum ia temui. Tapi, itu tidak jadi masalah, ia bisa melakukan itu nanti. Lagipula, ada Sakura di sampingnya sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemani gadis itu seharian ini, meskipun sekarang matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke.

Pikiran Sakura mendadak kosong. "Sebenarnya ... aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum minta dimaklumi.

Sasuke mendengus. Tiba-tiba ada satu tempat yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Ya sudah, ikut aku," katanya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dengan yang tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu!" teriak Sakura. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar untuk menyusul Sasuke.

Sakura mengenali ke arah mana Sasuke melangkah. Ke ujung desa, tepatnya ke Komplek Uchiha. Ia heran kenapa Sasuke membawanya ke mari. "Sasuke-kun, kenapa ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Diam dan ikuti saja," kata Sasuke datar.

Dugaan Sakura benar, Sasuke membawanya ke kompleks Uchiha. Rumah-rumah kosong itu terus dilewatinya—Sakura sedikit merinding—dan hal itu semakin membuatnya heran. Sebenarnya mau ke mana, sih? batinnya.

Pertanyaan di dalam benaknya terjawab oleh pepohonan lebat di belakang kompleks Uchiha. Rasanya di sini damai sekali. Seperti hutan pada umumnya, tapi ia tak menangkap keberadaan hewan buas apapun.

"Aku baru tahu ada hutan di balik Kompleks Uchiha," gumam Sakura.

"Hn."

Langkah kaki keduanya menjadi lebih santai. Sasuke masih belum menghentikan langkahnya meski bangunan-bangunan di desa sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Yang terlihat hanyalah coklatnya pepohonan dan hijaunya daun. Langkah diteruskan lagi, dan danau berair jernih pun memasuki penglihatan keduanya.

Sakura terpukau. Sudah lama ia tak melihat pemandangan seindah ini. "I-ini indah," katanya.

"Hanya Uchiha yang tahu tempat ini," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Ia bukan Uchiha, tetapi ia bisa mengetahui tempat ini. Rasanya ... menyenangkan. Ia merasa bersyukur tadi tak tahu tujuan.

Sakura terdiam di tempat. Sementara Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju jembatan kecil yang menjorok ke danau. Jembatan itu tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyeberangi danau, karena fungsinya memang bukan itu. Sasuke berdiri di ujungnya.

Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia duduk di ujung jembatan, di samping Sasuke yang masih berdiri. "Sasuke-kun, ayo duduk. Leherku pegal kalau bicara denganmu nanti," kata Sakura.

Sasuke menuruti permintaan Sakura. Ia duduk di samping gadis itu. Sementara Sakura melepas sandal ninjanya, dan menenggelamkan kakinya ke dalam danau.

"Kenapa mengajakku jika kau belum tahu tujuan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Kau tidak suka, ya?"

"Bukan begitu." Sasuke menunduk dan menatap refleksinya sendiri di permukaan danau. "Sedikit aneh saja."

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke-kun, itu saja," jawab Sakura lirih. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke kehabisan suara. Ia meraih sebuah kerikil yang berada di sampingnya, kemudian melemparkan ke tengah danau hingga riak-riak air bermunculan. Melihat itu membuat sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Sakura.

Sakura meraih kerikil di sampingnya, kemudian melemparnya juga ke tengah danau. "Siapa yang lebih jauh melempar, berarti ia yang menang!" kata Sakura.

"Itu konyol," dengus Sasuke.

"Ayam," ledek Sakura.

"Bukan begit—"

Sakura menirukan suara ayam dan itu membuat Sasuke jengah. Ia merotasikan kedua bola matanya, kemudian meraih kerikil dan melemparnya ke tengah danau.

"Puas?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa lepas. Ia meraih kerikil lain dan melemparnya lagi. Lemparannya lebih jauh dan lebih kuat daripada lemparan Sasuke, bahkan hingga percikan air mengenai wajah keduanya. "Aku menang!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke tak terima dan mengulang lemparannya lagi. Namun, ia tetap saja dikalahkan Sakura berkali-kali. Bagaimanapun tenaga Sakura di bagian ini memang lebih unggul.

Sekali lagi, Sakura melempar kerikil dan menimbulkan percikan air. Kali ini, percikan air itu tak berhenti. Dari langit telah turun hujan.

"Hujan," gumam Sakura sembari merentangkan tangannya.

"Jangan di sini," kata Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

Sakura mengikuti langkah cepat Sasuke hingga memasuki hutan kembali. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di atas kepala untuk menghalau hujan. Ia turut berhenti ketika Sasuke mendongak ke atas.

"Kenapa berhenti? Hujan masih mengenai kita," kata Sakura.

"Naik ke atas," kata Sasuke.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke atas." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah langit. Sakura mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasuke dan mendapati sebuah rumah pohon. Setelah mengerti maksud Sasuke, Sakura segera menginjak tangga-tangga kecil yang menempel di pohon. Disusul oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mendesah lega ketika air hujan sudah tidak membasahi keduanya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Perlahan tapi pasti, kehangatan menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya. "Tempat ini nyaman sekali!" kata Sakura. Meski huhan, tetapi tetap hangat. "Apakah kau pernah mengajak orang lain ke mari sebelum ini?"

"Kau adalah perempuan kedua yang pernah kubiarkan ke mari," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura murung mendengar kata 'perempuan kedua'. Ia cemburu, meski tak seharusnya begitu. "... oh."

"Yang pertama adalah ibuku. Ibuku kurang setuju aku ikut membangun rumah pohon ini bersama Itachi. Takut Ayah memarahi kami, katanya."

Mata Sakura mengerjap. Ia baru saja mau berkomentar tentang ketidakbiasaan Sasuke yang berbicara tanpa ditanya. Tetapi, ia batasi kata-katanya sampai pangkal tenggorokan saja karena takut Sasuke akan memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara. Ia melirik lelaki di sampingnya. Wajah Sasuke kelihatan setenang air, dan Sakura bisa membaca bahwa cerita Sasuke belum berakhir dalam satu kalimat saja. Ia dengan sabarnya menunggu hingga Sasuke meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kemudian ibu berjanji akan tutup mulut, tetapi dengan satu syarat. Ibu sering nyinyir jika bocah sekecil diriku waktu itu terlalu membatasi diri dan membutuhkan 'privasi'," bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis ketika teringat masa lalu yang menyenangkan, "jadi, Ibu harus diizinkan untuk naik ke rumah pohon kapanpun. Dan aku tak bisa menolak syarat itu."

Sakura tersenyum. Seingatnya, ini adalah kali kedua Sasuke bercerita tanpa diminta. Yang pertama adalah ketika latihan pertama bersama Tim Tujuh, lebih detilnya saat memperebutkan dua lonceng.

"Oh, aku tahu jelas maksud ibumu, Sasuke-kun. Kau ... terlalu sulit disentuh, tahu," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum miring.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau akan tetap begini terus?"

"... tergantung."

Keduanya terdiam. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Mereka menikmati suara hujan yang masih terdengar keras semenjak tadi. Sama sekali belum ada pertanda akan mereda. _Petrichor _menyerbu ke dalam indra penciuman keduanya, mematri sebuah kenangan baru di antara mereka.

Langit susah semakin gelap. Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan matahari terbenam, karena posisinya memang sudah tertutupi awan hitam semenjak tadi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat waktu yang akan ia habiskan bersama Sasuke tidak akan lama lagi. Lusa ia akan pergi ke Suna untuk persiapan pernikahan. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mengepal tangan. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang belum memutus pandangan dari hujan.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Hm?"

Sakura semakin mengepalkan tangannya. "Jika misalnya aku pergi ... apakah kau akan merindukan aku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia belum tahu apa jawabannya. Matanya mencari mata Sakura untuk mencari keseriusan di sana. "Kau akan pergi?" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah bertanya balik.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan menggigit bibirnya lagi. Ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Hujannya lama, ya ..." katanya. "Padahal aku sudah mengantuk sekali."

Tubuh Sasuke mendadak kaku ketika Sakura menjatuhkan kepala pada bahunya. Gadis itu menggeliat sedikit hingga kepalanya bergeser dari bahu Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap menahan kepala Sakura, lantas dibaringkan di atas pangkuannya. Tubuh Sakura diubah menjadi posisi telentang hingga ia bisa menatap wajah gadis itu lebih jelas.

Sasuke menahan pandangan pada wajah Sakura cukup lama. Gadis itu cantik, meskipun dalam keadaan tertidur. Sekilas ia teringat saat mereka masih berumur dua belas tahun. Saat itu Sakura begitu diincar beberapa shinobi yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka.

Tanpa disadari, _sharingan _aktif dengan sendirinya. Keinginan untuk mengingat wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur adalah satu hal yang mendorong aktivasi mata _kekkei genkai_-nya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia memiliki keinginan seperti itu. Jauh di dalam nuraninya, ia merasa akan segera jauh lagi dari Sakura. Padahal, sekarang ia tak ingin pergi dulu untuk sementara. Apakah mungkin perasaan seperti itu muncul karena Sakura yang akan pergi kali ini? Ia sama sekali tak tahu.

Pikirannya terhenti ketika Sakura mengusap lengannya sendiri dan menggigil. Gadis itu jelas sedang kedinginan. Sasuke putuskan untuk meletakan kepala Sakura di bahunya lagi. Tangannya terbentang di belakang punggung gadis itu, kemudian menariknya merapat. Telapak tangannya menempel pada kulit lengan Sakura dan mentransferkan kehangatan. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis ketika merasakan Sakura menyamankan diri di sampingnya. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepala hingga pipinya menempel dengan pucuk kepala Sakura. Merasa nyaman, mata yang sudah berubah menjadi hitam kembali terpejam dengan sendirinya.

.

Sakura terbangun bukan dengan perasaan nyaman. Ia gusar, teramat sangat gusar. Kegusarannya itu muncul ketika ia sadari bahwa dirinya tidak seharusnya berada di sini; tertidur semalam suntuk dengan Sasuke sebagai sandarannya. Apalagi, seharusnya kemarin ia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Mereka pasti sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun, ini sudah pagi," kata Sakura sembari sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke seketika terjaga. Ia membuka mata kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Ini sudah pagi dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sudah tertidur semalaman di sini.

"Ayo pulang," kata Sakura. Ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

Mereka segera turun dari rumah pohon dan kembali ke Kompleks Uchiha. Keduanya tak bicara sepatah kata pun, merasa sedikit canggung seperti saat awal mereka baru bertemu kembali.

Langkah Sakura berhenti ketika mereka berada di depan kediaman Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kau langsung pulang saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Sakura.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum miring. "Sampai jumpa lagi!" Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Teringat akan perasaan akan segera jauh dari Sakura, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu sebelum ia pergi. Ketika Sakura menoleh, Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sakura pelan.

Sakura menitikkan setetes air mata. Ia tak seharusnya menerima ciuman dari Sasuke dan mendorong lelaki ini jauh-jauh dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia sudah dimiliki orang lain! Namun, ia tak bisa. Ia merasa tak punya tenaga. Ia jatuh, jatuh, dan jatuh lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Sasuke. Seharusnya ia tidak begitu setelah mengambil keputusan untuk menyimpang dari bayangan bersanding dengan Sasuke selamanya. Ini salahnya karena tidak cukup _sabar _untuk menunggu Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke segera menarik diri dari Sakura. Ia tertegun ketika mendapati murung pada wajah Sakura. "Sakura ... maaf, aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura menggeleng. Tangannya mengusap pipinya. "Tapi ... ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku hanya ..."

_Kumohon berikan alasan yang jelas. Aku mohon, Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon. _

Tatapannya menghindari mata Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura terhenyak. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kecewa yang kentara. Aku tidak tahu, katanya? Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa miris sekarang juga. Tetapi, jika alasan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke merupakan alasan lain yang jauh lebih bermakna, apalagi yang bisa kaulakukan, Sakura? Itu tak akan mengubah apapun secara signifikan. _Kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain. _

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika mendengar suara dari dalam kepalanya sendiri. Ia nyaris menangis lagi, namun ditahannya.

"Sasuke ... kun," panggil Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari sepasang mata hitam milik Sasuke. Setiap tarikan napas yang diambilnya mampu mencengkram leher hingga ia memekik dalam hati. Jantungnya terasa seperti diremas sebuah genggam imajiner hingga berdenyut nyeri. "Aku ... a-aku ..."

"Katakan," tegas Sasuke. Ia mengepal tangannya lalu diselipkan ke dalam saku celana. Mencekamnya atmosfer yang melingkupi mereka merasuki tubuhnya untuk berkelana. Ia tahu yang dihadapinya sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang ringan—yang bisa dibuat terbang kapan pun ia mau. Namun, ia tidak tahu apa itu dan ia sadari dirinya butuh tahu.

Sakura masih terdiam. Kata-katanya menempel di ujung tumpul lidahnya. Matanya terpejam sama eratnya dengan kepalan tangannya. Hawa dingin dari bahan dasar cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya semakin membuat hatinya perih. Ia membuka mata dan berusaha untuk memberanikan diri. _Sasuke-kun harus tahu. _

Lensa mata beriris hijaunya mengerling ke arah ujung. Matanya mulai membasah ketika ia mendapati Sasuke masih menatapnya intens, menunggunya bicara. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, kemudian membuang muka lagi. "Aku takut ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu," katanya. Suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke tak punya satu kata pun yang bisa digunakan sebagai upaya tanggap. Mimik mukanya masih sekeras biasanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya, _kenapa? _Tapi tak diucap melalui lisannya, atau melalui gestur tubuh mana pun selain pundak yang kaku sebagai tanda terkejut. Ia yakin Sakura tak sadar sama sekali akan hal itu.

"Aku akan segera menikah." Udara yang Sasuke hirup seketika berubah menjadi tajam. Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat di dalam saku celananya. Setelah seharian bersama dengan Sakura, ia baru sadar akan adanya sebuah cincin melingkari jemari manis gadis itu. Seberkas cahaya terpantul dari sana, seakan menekankan satu hal yang tak ia ketahui selama ini. "Aku akan segera menikah dengan—"

"Aku sudah tahu." Sebenarnya Sasuke baru saja tahu. Sekarang. Ia hanya tak mau Sakura menyebut nama calon mempelai pria dalam pernikahannya nanti. Sebuah nama yang bergulir di kepalanya akan membuat bahunya terasa dibebani seluruh dunia. Membayangkan Sakura bersanding dengan seorang lelaki yang bisa dibayangkan di benaknya akan mengantarkan tumpukan rasa teramat sangat terganggu dalam kepalanya. Dan tentu saja ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Sasuke berhasil menyembunyikan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam tubuhnya di balik topeng dingin wajahnya.

Air mata yang Sakura tahan semenjak tadi akhirnya jatuh juga. Tanggapan dari Sasuke hanya seperti itu? Begitu saja? Oh, memangnya apa yang seharusnya terjadi? Sasuke memeluknya erat lalu membawanya pergi agar ia batal menikah? Atau marah akan satu fakta bermassa besar yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka? Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin! Lagipula, mengapa Sasuke harus dan akan melakukan itu? Tidak ada alasan yang cukup logis. Kecuali ... kecuali jika Sasuke mencintainya. Namun, Sasuke yang menerimanya seperti sedang mendengar kabar bahwa besok adalah hari Minggu menyatakan bahwa lelaki itu tidak mencintainya dan tidak masalah jika Sakura akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Sakit di hatinya membuat ia lupa bahwa tadi Sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

Bahu Sakura bergetar. Cairan kesedihan itu terus meleleh dari pelupuk matanya. Tangisnya sudah pecah dan tak tertahankan. Isakan-isakan kecil terus meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lelaki di hadapannya, menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sakura mencengkram kuat-kuat kain yang melapisi dada Sasuke.

_Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali. Dan ... terima kasih. _

"Ma-af."

"Aku tidak menunggumu ... lagi. Kau terlalu lama, Sasuke-kun. Aku ... a-aku ..." Kemudian tangisnya semakin pecah. Air mata terus membasahi kain yang melapisi dada Sasuke. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat hingga beresonansi pada tubuh Sasuke. "Orangtuaku ... teman-temanku ... tidak ada yang mengerti!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memang selalu menjadi lelaki yang tak banyak bicara; namun, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa tak ingin bicara. Dengan gerakan canggung, tangannya terangkat hingga berada tepat di belakang rambut merah muda Sakura dengan jarak sepersekian inci. Dagunya terasa tertarik ke bawah untuk diletakkan di atas pucuk kepala gadis yang mengisak di dadanya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mendorong untuk menunjukkan sebuah afeksi hingga setiap sentuhan yang ingin ia lakukan pada Sakura nyaris menjadi sebuah gerak refleks. Di sisi lain, akal sehatnya mampu melawan gerak yang tak dikehendaki itu. Ia tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa—_mau_—melepas Sakura lagi jika ia mendekap erat gadis itu. Satu alasan sederhana lainnya tetapi tajam: _Sakura sudah menjadi milik orang lain. _

Sakura tak pernah tahu seberapa dekat dirinya dengan ruang dan waktu di mana Sasuke akan menunjukkan sebuah afeksi singkat. Dan Sasuke pastikan Sakura tak akan pernah tahu, selamanya. _Demi kebaikkan kami berdua, _begitu pikirnya. Tapi, apakah itu benar, Sasuke?

"Tak ada alasan untukmu meminta maaf padaku." Sebuah tarikan napas. Sasuke menelan salivanya sendiri. Udara yang keluar dari mulutnya bergetar senada dengan gemetarnya tubuh Sakura. "Aku memang berengsek." Namun, ia berhasil menyembunyikan kegentaran dalam hatinya sekali lagi. Suaranya tetap dingin dan terdengar sangat Sasuke. Tak ada celah sekecil apapun di sana.

Ia ingin selamanya terus begini. Ia ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Sakura ada di sisinya; memeluk tubuhnya; mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Ia kesampingkan dulu fakta bahwa Sakura masih menangis sekarang. Tetapi, ia tak bisa begini terus. Dari sekian besar tenaga yang ia miliki, tak satu kalori pun digunakannya untuk mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk itu.

Cengkeraman tangan Sakura pada pakaian Sasuke semakin kuat. Hatinya terasa sakit sesakit-sakitnya. Kenapa Sasuke harus kembali tepat di saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi? Seandainya ... Sasuke pulang sebelum Sakura menerima lamaran dari Gaara—yang mana memang butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menjawabnya. Seandainya saja begitu. Kini Sakura jadi berpikir, kenapa takdir begitu tidak adil padanya? Pada Sasuke?

Sasuke menyentuh pundak Sakura dan mendorongnya perlahan. Ia—mereka tak bisa terus seperti ini. Sasuke menarik napas berkali-kali hingga ada gerakan pada bahunya. "Sakura ..." Gadis itu mendongak. Tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu. "Selamat tinggal."

Dua kata itu sanggup membuat tubuh Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam dengan keadaan masih mengisak.

"Aku ..."

"Sela—"

"Se-selamat ting—"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari. Meninggalkan Sasuke terpaku di sana sembari memandangi punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Kali ini, Sakura lah yang meninggalkan Sasuke. Bukan sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N:

Happy belated birthday, Kak Laras! Wish you all the best. Sukses kuliahnya! Sorry for taking so long. Stuck di beberapa bagian huft

Aarrrgghhh ini jadinya drama gini u,u kita sering swearing about drama tapi aku malah bikin drama buat kakak. Maaf ya kak x'D Tapi ini gak over drama a la sinetron kan? Huehehehe. And surprise! It's canon and hurt/comfort. Tapi maaf kalo hurt-nya kurang :'3 maaf juga kalo plot-nya lelet parah-_- atau malah plot-nya kecepetan? ._. Kayaknya ini agak ngebosenin ya -_-

I hope you're fine with all of this fic's contents, Kak :")

Kalo ada kesalahan mohon di koreksi ya, cuma cek sekali soalnya.

Anyway, thanks for reading :)

Daffodila

P. S. : Teppei itu OC. Dia nggak ada di manga maupun anime. Kenapa munculin Teppei segala? Peran dia kan nggak penting? Biar ada satu hal yang bikin Sakura keinget Sasuke dengan cara yang 'agak' sakit aja. Biar kesannya dia nggak lemah dengan tiba-tiba galau-galauin Sasuke tanpa sebab. Gitu.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Written specially for heyhoskylarks :)

Enjoy reading!

.

.

Kata "selamat tinggal" yang Sasuke ucapkan bukanlah sekedar basa-basi, bukan juga sesuatu yang tak berarti. Ia mengucapkannya berdasarkan sesuatu yang logis. Tak ada lagi kata yang tepat untuk diucap setelah mendengar semua yang sudah Sakura utarakan. Sakura akan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Jika ia mengucap "sampai jumpa lagi", tentu saja akan terdengar tidak relevan. Karena kemungkinan terbesar yang berada di dalam genggaman adalah ia tak akan pernah bisa berjumpa dengan Sakura lagi setelah ini. Dan, itu memang benar adanya. Tepat setelah itu, Sakura sama sekali tak muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti kekosongan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ini adalah kekosongan yang menyerupai seperti saat pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha. Sesuatu yang semestinya sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Namun, kali ini rasanya berbeda. Seseorang yang terpisah dengannya masih Sakura, tak ada bedanya dengan dulu. Lantas, mengapa rasanya tak sama? Mengapa kekosongan yang dirasanya kali ini lebih banyak mengganggu dibanding dulu?

Ada yang berbeda. Tepatnya, ada yang berubah.

Pikirannya berlabuh pada apa yang terjadi satu hari sebelumnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa-bisanya mengajak Sakura ke hutan di balik Kompleks Uchiha. Ia tak paham apa yang terlintas dalam benaknya ketika ia mengajak Sakura menaiki rumah pohon yang sudah sangat lama dihindarinya karena membangkitkan terlalu banyak kenangan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sarafnya ketika tangannya tergerak untuk setengah mendekap Sakura. Dan, ia tak yakin apa yang membuat _sharingan_-nya aktif hingga wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur terpatri dengan jelas di benaknya, dibantu kemampuan lebih dari _kekkei genkai-_nya.

Ada yang salah. Seharusnya, ia tak merasa seperti ini. Rasanya terlalu irrasional ketika seseorang yang terbiasa hidup sendiri malah merasa kosong karena kepergian satu orang saja. Normalnya, ia tak keberatan, karena sudah terbiasa. Lantas, mengapa kali ini tidak normal? Bagaimana bisa menjadi irrasional?

Sasuke memutar otak. Kenapa terasa begitu kosong?

Matanya menatap ke arah langit-langit. Masih tak ada jawaban. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan mengatur napas agar tak terasa seperti sedang menghirup zat padat. Tanpa diduga, sebuah kilas balik melintas di dalam benaknya.

Sasuke terbaring di salah satu ranjang di dalam rumah sakit Konoha. Waktu itu, ia masih lemah setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Ujung tangannya yang hancur masih begitu ngilu, hingga rasa itu merambat sampai ke giginya. Mata kirinya masih belum terbuka lagi, karena kepalanya terasa tersiksa ketika cahaya menyeruak masuk melalui lensa mata yang beriris nila dengan beberapa pola putaran khas _rinnengan_. Lebam-lebam masih terpeta di sebagian besar kulitnya. Untuk sekedar bergerak pun sulit. Gerakan terbanyaknya adalah naik turunnya dada saat menarik atau mengembuskan napas dan kedipan mata. Rasanya begitu tersiksa.

Itu belum seberapa. Bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang tersiksa, tetapi batinnya juga. Batinnya masih tertekan karena kabar tentang ada tidaknya hukuman atas segala yang sudah ia lakukan belum turun juga. Ditambah lagi mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terus menghantui malam-malamnya.

"Sasuke-kun, masih sakit?" Namun, suara bening itu memecah fokus pada rasa sakitnya. Saat bibirnya tak sanggup menjawab, pemilik suara itu bisa mengerti melalui tatapan matanya. Pemilik suara itu hanya Sakura. Suara yang pernah memanggilnya dengan suara centil, suara lembut, suara lirih, bisikan, teriakan, bahkan tangisan.

Cahaya hijau dari cakra penyembuh di telapak tangan gadis itu akan mengalir melalui bagian tubuh yang paling sering terasa ngilu. Kemudian, berpindah ke beberapa lebam yang terpeta di kulitnya. Meski sudah tak terasa sakit, Sakura tetap berusaha untuk menghilangkan bilurnya. "Semua bekas luka ini mengingatkanku betapa parahnya pertarungan kalian, dan segala rasa sakit yang Sasuke-kun rasakan. Aku tak suka," begitu katanya.

Ketika proses penyembuhan yang diangsur selesai, ia akan menarik sebuah kursi mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke. Meraih beberapa buah apel dari kantung kertas coklat yang sengaja dibawanya, lantas mengupas kulit merahnya. Dipotongnya apel-apel itu menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Setelah selesai, ia akan meminta Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya dan memakan apa yang sudah dibawanya. Awalnya, Sasuke sedikit ragu. Namun, akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya juga meski tidak selebar seharusnya. Giginya akan menggigit ujung apel itu perlahan-lahan, sedikit canggung karena Sakura yang menyuapinya. Lama-kelamaan ia jadi terbiasa. Ia merasa ... nyaman.

Ketika Sakura selesai mengurusi pasien lainnya, ia akan kembali ke kamar di mana Sasuke dirawat. Ia duduk di kursi di mana ia biasa mengupas apel, lantas menggenggam tangan Sasuke tanpa ragu. Ia akan bercerita tentang hari-harinya, dan Sasuke akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, meskipun tanpa adanya tanggapan. Sakura tanpa sadar akan tertidur menyandar ke tempat tidurnya, karena keseharian yang memang melelahkan. Walau begitu, genggaman tangannya tak terlepas. Sasuke bingung harus apa. Ia tak mau melepasnya, dan terlalu ragu untuk menggenggam balik. Namun, ada satu hal yang tak ia ragukan: ketika Sakura menggenggam tangannya, maka kecemasan akan bentuk hukuman yang ia dapatkan nantinya serta mimpi-mimpi buruknya tak akan datang menghantui malamnya.

Dari semua rasa nyaman yang Sakura berikan untuknya, ada satu rasa tak nyaman yang ada di baliknya. Ia kurang—_memang_—tidak suka ketika Sakura bilang, "Aku harus mengurus Naruto dulu, luka kalian sama parahnya." Meski pertarungan besar sudah terjadi di antara mereka, rasa tak ingin kalah saing masih ada. Ia tak mau Sakura menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Naruto ketimbang dengan dirinya. Yang ini bukan soal persaingan, sepertinya. Ada perbedaan yang signifikan. Ia tak begitu ingin tahu arti dari rasa tak nyaman itu. Namun, ia akan mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis ketika mengingat Sakura yang nyaris setiap malam menemaninya tertidur di kursi yang biasa didudukinya. Itu berarti Naruto tak pernah mengalami hal itu karena Sakura selalu ada di sampingnya.

Ia masih ingat betul ketika Sakura berlari tergesa ketika memasuki kamar rawatnya. Mata gadis itu berkaca, namun ia tersenyum lebar. Ia begitu gembira, hingga terlihat seperti sedang menahan lompatan a la anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Semua ekspresi menyenangkan yang Sakura tampilkan terjawab alasannya ketika Sakura berkata, "Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei selaku _hokage _bilang kau bebas dari hukuman karena kau sudah membantu melepas _mugen tsukoyomi! _Dan setelah melihat perkembangan kesehatanmu, kau sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit! Bukankah ini kabar yang menggembirakan?"

Setelah mendengar kabar itu, sore harinya ia keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih baik, dan semua itu berkat Sakura. Mata kirinya sudah bisa dibuka tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit, ngilu di tangannya sudah tak terasa, dan lebam di tubuhnya nyaris menghilang. Soal lebam, itu bukan masalah. Barangkali Sakura menyisakan bekasnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang _shinobi _yang tangguh, yang masih sanggup bertahan setelah adanya puluhan luka yang melintang di kulitnya.

Dibebaskan dari hukuman bukan berarti dirinya bebas dari rasa bersalah. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk membayar dosanya dengan cara berkelana, kemudian Sakura meminta untuk ikut. Saat itu, tangannya terasa tergerak sendiri, mengikuti suara hati yang sunyi. Jarak di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terkikis habis. Pergelangan tangan satu-satunya tertekuk, lengannya terangkat. Ujung jarinya menyentuh dahi Sakura perlahan, tidak cukup untuk membuat kepala gadis itu mundur. Matanya menangkap sebuah semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Bibir Sasuke mengulas sebuah senyuman ketika melihatnya.

Dan, "Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali. Dan ... terima kasih," kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ada rasa tak nyaman yang bermuara di perutnya ketika pikirannya sudah tertarik kembali pada masa kini. Ada yang aneh. Dan yang aneh itu adalah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke-kun, itu saja." Suara itu menggema di benaknya.

Ia menegakkan tubuh. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ia menarik napas panjang-panjang. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Jawabannya sudah sangat jelas sekarang. Sakura meninggalkannya, menggenggam sebuah alasan yang memberatkan pundaknya serta terasa mencekam jantungnya hingga terasa kosong. Sakura ... tak akan pernah lagi ada di sisinya. Rasa nyaman itu tak akan pernah bisa ia rasakan lagi, selamanya.

.

Ini adalah detik-detik terakhir Sakura menghirup udara di Konoha. Terakhir kali ia terbangun di dalam kamar pribadinya, membuka tirai dan jendelanya, serta menatap foto Tim Tujuh yang berada tepat di bawah jendela.

Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Bukan pergi ke rumah sakit atau menjalani sebuah misi. Maka, _hitai-ate_ tidak diperlukan kali ini. Setelah persiapannya selesai, ia menahan pandangan pada kenangan Tim Tujuh yang diabadikan. Ibu jarinya mengelus sisi kirinya. Air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya. Sebelum jatuh membasahi pipi, ia merobek secarik kertas dari jurnalnya. Ditariknya pena yang tersemat di sana. Ia menulis kata-kata singkat. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi kertas itu hingga tintanya mengabur. Kemudian, kertas itu diletakkan di atas meja, di bawah sebuah pigura foto yang sudah diletakkan tertutup.

_Penantian yang sudah berakhir. _

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang dan menggigit bibir. Ia mengusap pipi dan ujung matanya yang membasah. Langkahnya ragu ketika melewati ambang pintu. Kemudian, ia menutup pintu dengan hati yang terasa berat. Ia belum mau meninggalkan tempat ini, tetapi ia harus.

Langkah beratnya bukan hanya ketika meninggalkan kamar saja, tetapi ketika meninggalkan gerbang utama Konoha. Bahkan, bukan hanya langkahnya yang memberat, tetapi, sekujur tubuhnya juga. Matanya mengerling pada satu per satu orang yang mengantarnya pergi. Semua orang yang berharga baginya. Ada Ino, Sai, ayahnya, ibunya, bahkan Kakashi yang semestinya teramat sangat sibuk sekali pun. Juga ada Hinata yang menitipkan salam dari Naruto yang sedang menjalani sebuah misi. Ia baru saja melepas pelukan kelompok bagi mereka semua. Ia tak kuasa menahan jatuhnya air mata, tetapi Ino menahannya dengan berkata, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ada yang kurang. Ini tak lengkap, seperti biasanya. Sasuke. Sasuke tak ada di sini, untuk melepasnya pergi atau mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kali. Sakura tersenyum masam. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau bersedih atas ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sini.

Tak ingin lagi menumpuk keraguan di hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi sekarang juga. Tangannya melambai sebagai salam perpisahan terakhir, kemudian kakinya menginjak undakan pertama di dalam kereta yang akan mengantarnya ke Suna.

"Selamat tinggal ... Sasuke-kun," bisiknya pelan sekali. Cairan kesedihannya mencair dan terus mengalir ketika tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya. Ia baru sanggup mengucap selamat tinggal ketika mata Sasuke tak ditatapnya.

.

Sasuke terbangun karena suara lirih yang menabuh gendang telinganya. Cahaya matahari sudah menyusup melalui celah tirai dengan intensitas yang besar. Ia sadari ini sudah kelewat siang, dan ia mengutuki diri untuk itu. Tak biasanya ia bangun siang begini.

Setelah seluruh nyawanya terkumpul, ia membuka tirai jendela. Matanya menyipit menghalau silau. Tak lama setelah itu, ia sadari sesuatu. Ia baru mengingat apa yang membangunkannya tadi. Itu suara Sakura. Suara Sakura yang berkata, "Selamat tinggal ... Sasuke-kun."

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Ada rasa tak nyaman yang bergelut di dalam dirinya. Ia memang pernah meninggalkan Sakura dan merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman juga saat itu. Tapi, itu berbeda. Karena saat itu ia tahu ia pasti akan kembali. Sementara kali ini ... ia tahu jelas Sakura tak akan pernah bisa kembali ... padanya. Sekalinya kembali pun, semuanya pasti sudah berubah. Tak akan pernah sama lagi, selamanya.

Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, ia segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya dan Kompleks Uchiha. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sakura, meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ia tak datang ke rumah Sakura maupun apartemennya. Ia hanya berdiri di satu-satunya jalan yang mengarah ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, menunggu Sakura yang sudah pasti akan melewati jalan itu jika akan memenuhi tugas medisnya. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri, namun yang ditunggunya belum datang juga. Itu memang risiko yang harus ditanggungnya karena merasa terlalu canggung jika harus mengetuk pintu segala.

Dua puluh menit. Ia melihat beberapa ninja medis sudah berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Jika Sakura sedang dalam shift malam pun, seharusnya gadis itu sudah pulang bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain sekarang. Namun, nihil. Sakura sama sekali tak memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Sasuke." Panggilan itu memecahkan diamnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu Kakashi, dengan jubah _Hokage _yang dikenakannya.

Ia menautkan alis. Bukankah seharusnya Kakashi berada di kantor _Hokage_?

"Aku baru saja dari gerbang utama Konoha, kemudian kebetulan melihatmu di sini," kata Kakashi seakan membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke berlagak seakan-akan mengabaikan kehadiran Kakashi. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan lagi, khawatir Sakura sudah lewat ketika ia sedang mengacuhkan kehadiran Kakashi.

"Ia sudah pergi pagi tadi."

Sasuke berpura-pura tuli dan masih terus bertahan dalam mengabaikan Kakashi. _Mengapa ia tak mengurusi pekerjaan _Hokage _saja?_ batinnya.

Kakashi mengembuskan napas panjang ketika merasa diabaikan muridnya sendiri. Ia tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sini. Ia bisa menarik kesimpulan itu ketika melihat mimik muka Sakura saat pergi tadi dan ketidakhadiran Sasuke di sana. Lelaki berambut hitam itu pasti tidak tahu. "Sasuke, kau mencarinya." Kakashi terdiam sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Mencari Sakura."

"Aa." Sasuke tak mengelak. Karena memang begitu adanya. Ia memang sedang mencari Sakura, dan tak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan. Kehadirannya di sini sudah terlalu jelas apa tujuannya.

"Dan kau tak akan pernah bisa menemukannya," kata Kakashi.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebagai pengganti pertanyaan. Kakashi sudah menduganya, Sasuke memang belum tahu. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke. "... di sini. Sakura sudah tidak ada di sini."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti. Sakura pergi? Ke mana? Kenapa ia tak tahu? Yang ia ketahui hanyalah Sakura akan menikah. Ia pun tak tahu dengan siapa, karena dirinya sendiri yang menolak tahu. Jangan-jangan ...

"Sasuke, kau tidak tahu? Sakura akan menikah," kata Kakashi. Sasuke baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi, namun Kakashi lebih cepat dalam memutus niatan berbicaranya. "Menikah dengan Gaara. Sakura sudah pergi ke Suna tadi pagi. Itu sebabnya aku bilang kau tidak akan menemukannya di sini."

"Apa?" kata Sasuke spontan. Ia merasa kehilangan pijakan. Ia memang sudah tahu Sakura akan menikah, tapi, ketika ia mengetahui dengan siapa, rasanya menjadi jauh lebih mengganggu daripada sebelumnya. Ia cepat-cepat menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya sebelum Kakashi menyadarinya.

"Karena yang kau cari sudah tak ada di sini ... lebih baik kau pulang saja, Sasuke," saran Kakashi. "Besok atau lusa mungkin kau akan menerima misi dariku, jadi, bersiaplah."

Sasuke terdiam. Seluruh indranya terasa kehilangan fokus. Entah bagaimana, ia merasa seperti ada yang mencuri oksigen yang mengisi paru-parunya. Sesak. Sesak sekali. Kulitnya terasa mati rasa, tak sanggup membuatnya bergidik ketika ada angin dingin yang bertiup. Penglihatannya mengabur. Pendengarannya mendengung. Lidahnya pun terasa seperti sedang mengecap sesuatu yang pahit. Ia merasa berdiri sendiri, tak ada pijakan, tak ada sandaran. Bukankah berarti kemarin adalah kali pertama dan terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sakura setelah perjalanan panjangnya? Mengingat soal perjalanan panjang, apakah semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini jika ia kembali ke Konoha lebih cepat?

"Sasuke? Kau mendengarku?" kata Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menarik diri ke dunia nyata. Ia harap pergerakkannya tidak kentara di mata Kakashi. "_Hai_, aku mengerti," jawabnya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor _Hokage_. Sampai jumpa lagi," kata Kakashi.

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Wajah Kakashi berubah masam ketika menyadari arti di balik segala gerak-gerik anak didiknya setelah mengetahui apa yang sebelumnya tak ia ketahui. Kakashi tahu, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu tentang Sakura. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Sasuke kesulitan mengerti perasaan itu. Seandainya ia mengerti lebih cepat sehingga membuatnya pulang lebih cepat juga, semuanya pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Kakashi membatasi diri soal ini. Ini urusan Sasuke, biar dirinya yang menyelesaikannya. Ini sama sekali bukan porsinya. Dan ... ia pun tak tahu harus bilang apa pada Sasuke mengenai ini.

Sasuke memutar tubuh ke arah yang berlawanan dengan yang diambil Kakashi. Kepalanya menunduk, memandangi ujung kaki yang menendang-nendang kerikil kecil. Tak ada suara lain yang didengarnya. Karena itu, suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya menggema di dalam benaknya. Sial. Sasuke menendang kerikilnya keras-keras hingga memantul dan menimbulkan suara lain. Pita suara Sakura dalam kepalanya seakan pecah. Kini, ia bisa menarik napas lega. Meski tidak selega semestinya.

.

Satu minggu menuju hari besarnya, Sakura masih merasa begitu canggung dengan calon suaminya. Gaara sendiri pun masih sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Kazekage. Istilah 'dipingit' tidak berlaku bagi keduanya. Awalnya, Sakura pikir ia dibawa ke Suna untuk dipingit. Ternyata ia salah. Ia bisa keluar rumah tamu yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya di sini kapan pun ia mau. Ia bahkan beberapa kali membantu beberapa ninja medis yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Suna. Apalagi angka pasien sedang membengkak, entah apa penyebabnya.

Besok ayah dan ibunya akan berangkat ke Suna untuk menemaninya. Jika cuacanya sedang bagus, mereka akan tiba empat hari ke depan. Sakura merasa ia masih membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Waktu untuk menangis di malam hari tanpa khawatir akan ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Waktu untuk menutup diri tanpa khawatir akan ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya. Ia masih menangis setiap malam, setiap ia sedang lengang. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya yang satu ini. Namun, rasanya sulit sekali.

Sakura takut perasaannya tak akan pernah bisa berubah. Sangat takut. Ia takut Sasuke terus ada dalam pikirannya saat ia sudah menyandang status sebagai seorang istri dari Gaara. Ia takut perasaannya akan mengkhianati ikatan sucinya nanti. Dulu, ia tahu Naruto memiliki rasa yang mendalam untuknya. Dan ia selalu merasa bersalah ketika ia sadar ia tak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaan lelaki itu. Ini adalah Naruto, lelaki yang nyaris setiap hari ada di sampingnya, dan ia hanya bisa menyukai Naruto secara platonis, tapi masih mencintai Sasuke secara mendalam. Ia takut hal ini akan terulang lagi pada Gaara, lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi satu hal yang teramat sangat buruk.

Ia sebenernya masih bingung dan belum lapang dada. Kenapa hampir semua orang yang dikenalnya menyatakan bahwa Gaara lebih baik daripada Sasuke? Jika mereka bilang Sasuke adalah orang jahat, sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi begitu. Dan apakah mereka lupa bahwa Gaara juga sama seperti Sasuke? Pernah berperilaku jahat dan berusaha untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik? Jika mereka bilang Sasuke pernah berusaha untuk membunuhnya, apakah mereka lupa bahwa Gaara pernah melakukan hal serupa padanya? Jika mereka lupa, Sakura bisa mengingatkan mereka. Itu adalah saat ujian _Chuunin_, saat ada penyerangan mendadak dari Orochimaru, saat Gaara mencekiknya dengan tangan Shukaku.

Sakura masih bingung. Benar-benar bingung. Meski begitu, ia hanya mencoba menerima dan menjalaninya saja. Kata-kata ayahnya tentang melawan orangtua terus merapal di dalam hatinya untuk menguatkan diri.

Setiap harinya, ia akan mencari sebuah pengalihan. Dengan memasak, salah satunya. Ia akan memasak dan mengantarkannya pada kantor Kazekage. Meski rasa gusarnya tidak hilang sepenuhnya, namun setidaknya berkurang. Dan kegusaran puncaknya akan datang lagi ketika ia mengingat alasan ia memasak untuk Gaara. Hanya satu: karena itu akan menjadi tugasnya setiap hari setelah menikah nanti.

Hari ini, Sakura akan melanjutkan kebiasaannya lagi. Ia berharap sebesar-besarnya kali ini tak ada lagi denyutan nyeri di dadanya ketika ia mengingat alasan dirinya melakukan ini setiap hari. Ia mengetuk pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Sakura?" panggil Gaara.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Ini makan siang untukmu. Istirahatlah sebentar, makan dulu," katanya. Ia meletakkan bento di atas meja kerja Gaara yang kosong, tidak terdapat tumpukan laporan atau permintaan misi.

Gaara mendongak. Ia mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih."

Gaara membuka tutup dari kotak bento-nya. Sakura masak banyak hari ini, ia tak yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura menggeleng. "Belum," jawabnya.

"Mari makan bersama, kalau begitu," tawar Gaara.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Tapi, aku makan nanti saja."

"Ini terlalu banyak untuk dimakan sendiri, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, aku membuat itu untuk Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura. Kemudian matanya membulat. Ia baru saja salah bicara. Ia membekap mulutnya kemudian membukanya lagi. "Aaa, maaf, maksudku—"

"Sakura," potong Gaara. Ia cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Sakura sebelumnya. Ditutupnya kotak bento itu. Lalu kotak itu didorongnya hingga mejanya menyisakan tempat untuk sikunya. "Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu."

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. Kesalahannya tadi benar-benar fatal. Ia tak sanggup mengangkat dagu dan menatap mata Gaara. Ia tak siap mendengar kata-kata Gaara selanjutnya.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar soal pertahanan Suna yang semakin memburuk akhir-akhir ini? Atau kau pasti sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana rumah sakit dipenuhi oleh korban luka parah," kata Gaara. Kedua tangannya dianyam, kemudian menjadi tumpuan dagunya.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kenapa malah membicarakan hal seperti ini? Ia hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Terlalu bingung untuk menanggapi dengan kata-kata.

"Petinggi Suna khawatir akan ada serangan lanjutan dalam waktu dekat. Maka dari itu aku belum bisa mengambil semacam cuti, yah mungkin bisa dibilang cuti, dari tugasku sebagai Kazekage."

Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Gaara. Maka dari itu, ia hanya menjadi seorang pendengar saja.

"Mereka benar-benar khawatir penyerangan kali ini jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Karena itu ... mereka meminta hari pernikahan kita ditunda selama paling sebentar tiga bulan. Untuk menghindari hal yang terburuk." Gaara melanjutkan. Ia menarik napas panjang.

Sakura tersentak. Kedua matanya membulat. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" katanya.

Gaara menggeleng. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Ditatapnya mata Sakura. "Sakura, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menungguku."

Mulut Sakura terbuka. Ia tak percaya dengan kata-kata Gaara. Ini terlalu mendadak. Ini aneh. Janggal. "Ta-tapi ..."

"Anggap saja kita belum terikat apa pun. Jika dalam tiga bulan ke depan kau bertemu dengan lelaki lain, dan kau jatuh cinta padanya, kau boleh memilih lelaki itu. Jangan menungguku, tiga bulan itu tidak sebentar," potong Gaara. Tak ada keraguan dalam bicaranya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terasa perih. Ini benar-benar terlalu mendadak. Jangan-jangan Gaara mengatakan ini karena tadi ia salah bicara? Ia sudah tahu bahwa kesalahannya tadi adalah sesuatu yang fatal! "Maafkan aku, Gaara," kata Sakura. "Ini karena tadi aku ... salah bicara, kan? Ini terlalu mendadak, rasanya janggal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu berjanji, Sakura. Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana menyampaikannya padamu. Tapi, akhirnya semua sudah tersampaikan," kata Gaara.

"Aku ... aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa ...," gumam Sakura lirih. Ia menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Pipinya terasa memanas, entah karena apa.

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa ke depannya ...," kata Sakura lagi. "Ini terlalu membuatku bingung ..."

"Maaf jika kau merasa dipermainkan. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku seorang _shinobi_, seorang _Kazekage_. Aku tak bisa meletakkan kepentingan diriku sendiri di atas kepentingan semua orang, di atas kepentingan desa," kata Gaara. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku harap kau mau mengerti. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan tadi, aku melepasmu. Kau boleh kembali ke Konoha atau menetap di sini, itu terserah padamu. Jika dalam tiga bulan kau masih sendiri ... aku akan datang padamu lagi."

Sakura terdiam. Gaara benar, ia merasa dipermainkan, namun ia tahu Gaara tak bermaksud begitu. Ia tak tahu harus bertindak apa, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya? Bagaimana pandangan orang lain nantinya? Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti keputusanmu," kata Sakura. Entah kenapa matanya membasah. Cepat-cepat ia memejamkan matanya untuk menghalau jatuhnya air mata. "Aku ... akan pulang ke Konoha. Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku pernah berbuat salah padamu."

"Maaf, Sakura ... Setelah ini aku akan memberi kabar ke Konoha. Aku akan meminta burung pengirim pesan tercepat untuk mengantarkan kabar itu," kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. Entah harus bicara apa lagi. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kantor _Kazekage _dalam diam.

.

Tiga hari setelah Sakura pergi, Kakashi masih belum memberi misi apa pun. Barangkali waktu itu hanya upaya untuk membuat Sasuke pulang saja. Namun, entahlah. Ketika Sasuke masih membutuhkan waktu sendiri, Naruto malah pulang dari misi. Sial. Bukannya apa-apa, sebelumnya ia memang berniat menemui Naruto, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Sasuke terlalu malas bertemu dengan siapa pun, apalagi Naruto. Sungguh.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia diseret ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Akan ditraktir, katanya. Tapi ditraktir atau tidak pun, Sasuke tak peduli. Ia ingin sendiri dulu. Itu mutlak. Tapi, hidup setelah mengenal Uzumaki Naruto memang tak akan semudah sebelumnya lagi.

Naruto memakan ramen-nya dengan lahap. Dengan tiga kali sumpit sudah langsung habis. Sementara Sasuke menatap mangkuk ramen-nya dengan tatapan tak nafsu makan. Sumpitnya sama sekali tak ia gunakan sebagai alat makan, melainkan sebagai pengaduk. Naruto melirik Sasuke melalui ujung matanya. Sasuke memang biasanya pendiam dan tenang. Tapi, kali ini bukan jenis diam yang biasanya. Ia tahu itu.

"_Teme_, kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Naruto setelah meneguk air mineral.

Tatapan Sasuke masih terpaku pada mangkuk ramen. Tahu diperhatikan, kali ini ia menggunakan sumpitnya sebagai alat makan. "Enam hari yang lalu," jawabnya dingin.

"Oh." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke mangkuk ramen Sasuke yang masih penuh. Benar, ada yang berbeda. "Berarti kau sempat bertemu dengan Sakura-chan?" tanyanya. Kali ini matanya menatap Sasuke dari samping. Menelaah efek dari pertanyaannya.

Bahu Sasuke sedikit menegang. Gerakan sumpitnya sempat terhenti. Bahkan, Naruto yang sedang menjalani misi pun tahu soal Sakura. Sial. Ia merasa benar-benar kalah sekarang. Namun, ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikan efek dari kata-kata Naruto dengan cara menunduk untuk melahap ramen yang sudah terjepit di tengah kedua sumpit. "Ya," jawabnya setelah kunyahannya selesai.

Salah satu sudut bibir Naruto tertarik ke atas. "Kau pulang di saat yang tepat, ya. Masih sempat bertemu dengan Sakura-chan sebelum ia pergi."

"Hn."

"Ugh, aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya! Kakashi-sensei memang menyebalkan, memberi misi di saat-saat seperti itu. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengantar Sakura-chan bersama yang lain," omel Naruto. Kemudian ia menambahkan lagi, "Kau ikut mengantar Sakura-chan, tidak?"

Genggaman pada sumpit Sasuke mengeras. Sumpit itu nyaris patah jika saja Sasuke tak ingat posisinya saat ini. Ia sedang bersembunyi dari Naruto. Dan sialnya, gelagat Naruto sekarang jelas-jelas seperti sedang berusaha menggali dirinya. Ini lah penyebab ia malas bertemu dengan Naruto. Ketika Sasuke mencoba membuang jauh-jauh kejadian saat Sakura pergi, Naruto malah mencekokinya dengan pertanyaan mengenai itu terus. Benar-benar sial.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Pipi Sasuke memanas. Ia mulai kesal sekarang. "Naruto, bisakah kau diam dulu? Aku sedang mencoba untuk makan," katanya.

Naruto menarik kursinya mundur. "Huh, masih sok-sokan seperti biasanya," keluh Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola mata untuk menanggapi kata-kata tak bermakna dari Naruto.

Setelah tegukan terakhir dari dalam gelas air mineral Sasuke sudah habis, Naruto bersemangat kembali. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak mengantar Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke mendengus. Genggaman pada gelasnya mengerat. Rasanya ia ingin melempar gelas itu ke wajah Naruto, sungguh. Ia pikir Naruto akan melupakan pertanyaannya setelah ia menunda untuk menjawabnya. Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu malah menunggu kesempatan lain untuk bertanya.

Giginya sedikit menggertak. "Sakura tidak bilang apa-apa padaku," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. "Jadi kau tidak tahu ia akan menikah?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini suaranya mulai serius. Tidak ada niatan menggoda Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau soal itu, aku tahu." Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. "Tapi, ia tak bilang soal akan pergi waktu itu," katanya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Pantas. Kalau kau tahu, kau pasti akan mengantarnya, kan, Sasuke?"

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke tak acuh. Ia tahu, Naruto memang sedang berniat memancingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kau sudah tidak menyukai Sakura-chan? Kenapa sepertinya kau tenang-tenang saja?" tanya Naruto tepat pada intinya.

Sasuke nyaris menyemburkan air yang sudah ditelannya semenjak tadi. "Memangnya kapan aku bilang bahwa aku menyukai Sakura?" jawabnya dengan nada sangat sinis.

"Masih denial rupanya." Naruto tertawa. "Tapi, baguslah. Jadi, Sakura-chan yang akan mendengar pernyataanmu untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Sasuke mendengus dan memutar bola mata sebagai representasi dari rasa jengahnya. "Kau gila. Ia akan menikah, _Dobe_!" kata Sasuke sewot.

"Akan, bukan sudah. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku," kata Naruto dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa maksudmu." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menyibak spanduk-spanduk kecil yang selalu menjadi tirai di kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Ia pun meninggalkan Naruto di sana. Naruto yang bayar, bukan?

Naruto tak masalah jika harus membayar apa yang Sasuke makan. Lagipula, tadi ia sendiri yang bilang ia akan traktir. Yang penting, Sasuke mau jujur pada perasaannya sendiri. Meskipun sampai saat ini ia masih denial. Bukan, Naruto bukannya ingin merusak pertunangan Sakura. Sama sekali bukan itu maksudnya. Seperti yang sudah ditulis tadi, ia hanya ingin Sasuke jujur pada perasaan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu, Sasuke merupakan seseorang yang masih bisa berpikir dengan logika. Sekali pun ia pada akhirnya bisa jujur pada dirinya sendiri, pasti tujuannya bukan untuk menghancurkan pernikahan Sakura. Naruto tahu betul akan itu. Itu lah sebabnya ia berani mengompori Sasuke seperti tadi.

Mereka akan jadi bagaimana nantinya, tak akan ada yang pernah tahu. Naruto hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi keduanya.

.

Sasuke tahu, ia tak akan bisa hadir di pernikahan Sakura nanti. Tepatnya, ia tidak mau. Baginya, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Hal itu berada di deretan akhir dalam daftar apa yang paling ingin ia lakukan selama hidup.

Kata-kata Naruto tadi membekas di telinganya. Ia tahu ia memang merasakan sesuatu tentang Sakura. Tapi, ia tak begitu ingin tahu apa itu. Namun, ketika Naruto bicara soal suka, rasanya ada sebuah kunci yang masuk ke dalam gembok yang pas. Tetapi, kunci itu tak bisa membuka gembok itu karena ukurannya terlalu kecil. Ia menyukai Sakura ...? Bukan, itu masih kurang tepat. Mungkin ... sesuatu yang lebih dari suka. Sasuke menelan salivanya untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya tak berguna.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa kakinya melangkah ke sini. Pijakannya adalah gurun pasir yang sangat gersang, hingga ia perlu menyipit untuk menghindari masuknya sebuah partikel ke dalam matanya. Setelah berbicara dengan Naruto tiga hari yang lalu, entah mengapa kakinya bergerak sendiri keluar dari gerbang utama desa Konoha, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju satu-satunya jalan ke Suna.

Setelah dihitung-hitung, hari pernikahan Sakura adalah empat hari ke depan. Masih sempat. Gerbang utama desa Suna sudah berada di depan mata. Ia sedikit ragu ia bisa masuk dengan mudah, mengingat status yang disandangnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Seorang kriminal.

Belum sempat kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, di ujung gerbang lainnya ia melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Helaian rambut merah muda. Ia tahu itu siapa. Sangat-sangat tahu. "Sakura," bisiknya.

Langkah sosok di ujung gerbang itu berhenti. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Di tengah suara gesekan pasir, ia bisa mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dan, ia tahu jelas itu suara siapa.

Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat. "Sasuke ...?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya. Langkah kaki Sakura semakin melebar. Mempersempit jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan di antara keduanya. Ketika jarak keduanya hanya terpaut satu meter, langkah Sakura berhenti.

Sakura sama sekali tidak memercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Mungkinkah ini hanya fatamorgana di tengah gurun pasir? Tidak, fatamorgana tidak menimbulkan suara. Jadi, ini nyata ...? Sasuke benar-benar ada di sini?

Sakura baru saja akan pulang ke Konoha setelah ia diberi kabar bahwa burung pengantar pesan sudah kembali ke Suna. Ia ingin pulang sendiri. Awalnya, keinginan yang satu ini ditentang habis-habisan. Namun, setelah ia membujuk dan meyakinkan, akhirnya disepakati juga. Meski dengan berat hati. Dan ketika ia baru saja akan memulai perjalanannya, ada Sasuke yang melangkahkan kaki berlawanan arah dengannya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak mengejutkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ... di sini?" tanya Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke lakukan di sini dan untuk apa ia ke mari.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menatap wajah Sakura. Tangannya terkepal di samping jahitan celananya. "Menemuimu," jawabnya sedikit ragu.

Mata Sakura mengerjap tak percaya. Ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Dan yng dilakukannya barusan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Ini nyata. Kenyataan yang sulit dipercaya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku—ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, Sakura." Sasuke menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dalam jangka waktu pendek untuk menenangkan diri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali hingga kemungkinan besar Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat. "Sebelum kau menikah."

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke belum tahu bahwa pernikahannya batal? Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian mengalkulasikan kapan kira-kira Sasuke berangkat ke mari. Tiga hari yang lalu, hari yang sama dengan saat kabar baru disampaikan. Sakura cepat-cepat meralat, "Sasuke-kun, aku—"

"Aku," Sasuke menarik napas panjang, "aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat. Mulutnya terperangah. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Kenapa semuanya menjadi lebih sulit dipercaya sekarang?

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini jika kau sudah menjadi istri dari orang lain," kata Sasuke. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat mulai terasa menyakiti dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya. Tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan lagi. Dan ... terima kasih atas semuanya."

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia merasa kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Apa lagi sekarang? Halusinasi macam apa yang sedang mengelabuinya? Ia membuka mata dan menangkap ujung sepatu Sasuke. Ia tanamkan kukunya ke dalam telapak tangannya. Rasanya sakit. Ini nyata. Ini bukan mimpi.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat dagu. Kedua mata mereka saling bertumbukkan. Ada keseriusan yang tak ia mengerti di sana. Wajah Sasuke masih sedingin biasanya. Tanpa cela. Jika ia tidak sedang berada di dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia pasti sudah meleleh seperti coklat yang digenggam karena tatapan dari mata sekelam malam itu.

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat, seperti sudah tak minum berhari-hari. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Entah apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan sekarang. Senang atau ... sedih? Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun, ada satu hal yang bisa ia ketahui sekarang. Cintanya terbalas. Sasuke mencintai dirinya, Haruno Sakura.

Tanpa diduga, Sakura menampar Sasuke keras sekali. "Kau bodoh!" Sasuke tersentak. Belum sempat ia memalingkan wajah kembali, ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang. Ada kehangatan yang mengalir ke tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga ia sadari bahwa Sakura sedang memeluknya erat sekali. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Tangis Sakura pecah sebagai pelampiasan dari konflik batinnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi lama sekali?!" bentak Sakura. "Kau ... aku sungguh-sungguh tak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu!" Suaranya teredam ke dalam dada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tahu ia memang salah. Sekarang ia tahu, jika ia pulang lebih cepat, maka keadaan tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Seandainya saja ia menyadari perasaannya lebih awal, mungkin kenyataan tidak akan menjadi sepahit ini.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau selalu diam?" keluh Sakura lirih. Air mata terus membasahi kain yang melapisi dada Sasuke. "Jika pernikahanku tidak dibatalkan, kau mau apa? Kita akan sama-sama tersiksa!"

Detak jantung Sasuke nyaris berhenti. Apa katanya? Sasuke mencengkeram bahu Sakura perlahan dan mendorongnya hingga melepas pelukan. "Pernikahanmu ... batal?"

Sakura tak sanggup menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil di tengah tangisnya. Kali ini, tangan Sasuke lah yang melingkari tubuhnya. Sasuke memeluk tubuhya erat, seakan tak akan pernah mau melepasnya lagi. Pernikahan Sakura batal. Pernikahan Sakura batal. Pernikahan Sakura batal. Kata-kata itu terus menggema di dalam kepalanya. Entah ia harus merasa seperti apa sekarang. Pergerakannya mengikuti intuisi. Ia menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sakura lembut. "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia menenggelamkan wajah ke dada Sasuke dan masih meneruskan tangisnya. Tangan Sasuke tergerak, mengelus helaian rambut Sakura dengan gerakan yang masih canggung. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke nyaris berbisik.

Sakura mengangguk. Emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya sudah mulai mereda, sudah terlampiaskan melalui tamparan dan bentakan-bentakannya tadi. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun," katanya serak. Tangannya tergerak lagi untuk melingkari tubuh Sasuke. Bahunya masih bergetar, sisa dari tangisnya. Jejak-jejak air mata masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura teringat akan posisi mereka yang masih berada di sekitar desa Suna. Untungnya, sedari tadi eksintensi manusia yang ada di sana memang hanya dirinya dan Sasuke saja. Sakura melonggarkan rengkuhannya, diikuti dengan Sasuke. "Ayo pulang," kata Sakura. "Ke Konoha."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

.

Kabar akan batalnya pernikahan Sakura waktu itu memang sempat menggemparkan banyak orang, meski berdasarkan satu hal yang teramat sangat masuk akal. Gaara benar, pertahanan Suna memang terus-menerus memburuk setelah ia pergi. Kakashi selaku _Hokage _dengan bijaknya memberi misi kepada beberapa _shinobi _untuk mengurangi kegentingan di Suna. Status keamanan di sana memang sudah ditandai sedang kurang baik.

Sakura bersyukur ketika ia mendengar kabar bahwa bantuan dari Konoha cukup banyak mengurangi kegentingan di Suna. Meski hingga sekarang warga Suna masih tetap harus waspada. Ia juga bersyukur, kedekatannya dengan Sasuke tidak menimbulkan nyinyiran macam-macam. Biasanya selalu saja ada orang yang berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Namun, kali ini tidak. Mereka justru terkesan sangat biasa saja.

Di istirahat makan siangnya, Sasuke mencarinya di rumah sakit. Ia dan Sasuke sudah beberapa kali makan siang bersama, jika dalam waktu yang terhitung senggang bagi keduanya. Seperti sekarang, mereka sedang duduk di dalam sebuah tempat makan yang khusus menjual mochi. Awalnya Sakura memang tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke mengajaknya ke mari. Bukannya Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis? Ketika ditanya, Sasuke menjawab, "Tidak menyukai makanan manis bukan berarti tidak bisa memakannya."

Sakura tak ambil pusing akan itu. Malah menurutnya bagus Sasuke memiliki toleransi tinggi pada makanan dan tidak menjadi seseorang yang terlalu pemilih. Yang ia ambil pusing adalah pergerakan Sasuke yang sedikit aneh. Sasuke tak banyak bicara semenjak tadi. Ya, ia memang tidak banyak bicara tapi Sakura merasakan sebuah perbedaan. Entah mengapa semenjak tadi Sasuke terus-menerus menghindari bertatapan dengannya. Pergerakannya juga kelihatan begitu gelisah.

"Ada apa?" Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menautkan alis tak mengerti. Sasuke pasti sedang mengelak. Jelas sekali ia tidak sedang tidak apa-apa. Mungkin Sasuke sedang tidak mau berbagi dengannya. Sakura mencoba mengerti, ia pun hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Setelah itu, keheningan yang janggal menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jika tidak ada keramaian di sekitar mereka, mereka yakin bisa saling mendengarkan degup jantung satu sama lain. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia mengangkat dagu dan menatap wajah Sasuke lurus-lurus.

"_Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sakura_."

Mereka saling menyahuti nama di saat yang bersamaan. Sakura terkikik geli.

"_Kau dulu_."

"_Kau dulu._"

Lagi-lagi, mereka berkata secara bersamaan. Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian Sakura cepat-cepat menyambar, "Baik, kau dulu."

Seketika Sasuke berubah menjadi gugup. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidup Sakura melihat Uchiha Sasuke kelihatan begitu gugup. Ia semakin ingin tahu apa yang mau Sasuke ucapkan.

"Sakura, aku," Sasuke menarik napas banyak-banyak. Tangannya turun ke bawah meja, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini dengan benar. Tapi ... menikahlah denganku," kata Sasuke. Tangannya sudah kembali ke atas meja dengan sebuah kotak yang tersemat cincin di dalamnya.

Sakura terperangah. Ia terkejut bukan main. Sasuke melamarnya? Benar-benar melamarnya? Ia tak percaya ini nyata. Tetapi, ini memang nyata. Tangannya membekap mulutnya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Berteriak untuk melampiaskan segala rasa asing yang berputar di dalam tubuhnya. Rasa asing yang menyenangkan. Sebuah euphoria.

Sakura masih kehilangan suaranya. Jangan bilang Sasuke tidak romantis, karena ia bisa romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Salah satunya ini. Ia tidak suka makanan manis, tetapi Sakura suka. Ia menentukan destinasi makan di sini karena Sakura. Jika orang lain yang melakukan ini, tentu saja akan terkesan sangat biasa saja. Tapi, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Bagi Sakura, ini sangat lebih dari biasanya. Jelas, karena lelaki itu selalu terkesan dingin dan cuek, berbeda dengan sekarang. Memikirkan alasan Sasuke mengajaknya makan di sini membuatnya tak kuasa mengulum senyum lebih lebar.

"Sakura?" sahut Sasuke. Di tengah gugupnya, Sakura malah diam. Benar-benar diam, seperti kehilangan suara.

Mata Sakura mengerjap. Tentu saja ia hanya memiliki satu jawaban. Tak ada jawaban lain yang muncul di benaknya semenjak Sasuke pertama kali menyuarakan penyebab kegugupannya. Sakura membuka bekapan mulutnya. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bilang tidak?" Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau menikah denganmu." Ujung mata Sakura membasah.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Kali ini, dirinya lah yang kehilangan suara. Ia menarik tangan Sakura kemudian menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Kali ini, keheningan yang menyenangkan.

Setelahnya, tak ada lagi yang berubah. Kecuali tangan mereka yang saling bertautan semenjak meninggalkan tempat makan itu.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

a/n:

Little Short of Being = frasa lain dari Almost. Kalo pakai judulnya Almost tar ketahuan lagi plot-nya gimana :p jadi cari pengganti kata lain.

Tamat! Aslinya ini one-shot. Tapi kepanjangan. Jadi waktu nulis sampai 6k+, dipotong dulu, deh. Haha.

Kak Laras, ini udah tamat. Maaf kalo agak gimana ceritanya(?) :p

Kalo ada yang bingung sama time skip, let me explain. Sakura pergi setelah seharian bareng Sasuke. Sakura ngobrol sama Gaara seminggu sebelum pernikahan. Sasuke ngobrol sama Naruto di hari yang sama saat Sakura ngobrol dengan Gaara. Perjalanan Konoha-Suna itu 2-3 hari.

Kalo ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi, ya. Ini ngeditnya selewat-selewat banget soalnya.

Bales review menyusul! Makasih udah baca sampai sini :)

Daffodila.


End file.
